Extrañamente extraño
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Takeru, pero no todo va a ser como en los anteriores 12 años, perdón quise decir 8. Se crea una confusión entre la edad de él. TK intentará descubrirlo... en su búsqueda descubrirá muchas cosas, incluyendo "amor". CAPITULO 5 LISTO!
1. Chapter 1

EXTRAÑAMENTE EXTRAÑO

A todos los que lean este fic se los agradeceré mucho, me dicen si les gusto.

Chau!! Atte: Gaby.

**Capítulo 1: " No entiendo"**

Era sábado 06 de noviembre por la mañana, el sol empezaba a reflejarse por la ventana, sin duda hoy sería un día caluroso y un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos azules abría lentamente sus ojos, cuando de un brinco salió rápidamente de su cama.

¡¡Es mi cumpleaños!!- gritó T.K mientras estiraba sus cortos brazos.- Al fin cumplo 8- gritaba emocionado, cuando después de un rato reflexionó sus palabras- "Acaso dije 8… si cumplo 13…"- dijo al momento en que ponía sus dedos haciendo que roce sus labios.- ¡¡No puede ser!!- gritó al ver su altura y sus cortos dedos, enseguida se fue corriendo al baño, un lugar donde siempre debía haber un espejo…- ¡¡ Tengo la voz como un niño pequeño, parece que tengo 8 años!! Pero si el día de ayer fui al colegio y aún parecía que tenía 12.- Dijo T.K mirándose nuevamente en espejo.-Y ahora que hago… ¡¡Patamon!!- gritó él mientras iba corriendo hacia su cuarto y se ponía a buscar a su compañero digimon.

Takeru se puso a buscar a patamon, pero no había ningún rastro de su presencia… así que salió corriendo a cualquier otra parte de su casa.

-¡¡Patamon!!- se puso a gritar T.K pensando que se encontraba sólo.

Así que patamon…- se escuchó decir una voz detrás de él.

Ahhh- gritó T.K volteándose rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz.

¡¡Cosquillas!!- gritó su madre al momento en que el pequeño niño se volteaba.

Ja, ja, ja,- empezó a reírse T.K .

Feliz cumpleaños hijo.- dijo su madre mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo.

Mamá…- dijo T.K seriamente.

¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Natsuko separándose de su pequeño hijo.

Mamá, no te parece que he cambiado un poco.- dijo T.K refiriéndose a su altura.

Tienes razón, creo que has crecido un poco.- dijo su madre fijándose en su estatura.

¿Crecido?- dijo T.K sorprendido por lo que dijo su madre.

Si… eso creo.- Dijo su madre viendo a su hijo.

Mamá pero ayer tenía 12.- dijo T.K en señal de reclamo.

¿Dijiste 12?- dijo su mamá sorprendida y después de esto sonrió- ya verás que pronto cumplirás doce, pero por ahora sigues teniendo ocho.

No, no, no, no me refiero a eso- dijo T.K saltando.

¿Entonces a que te refieres?- dijo su mamá sin entender.

Digo que ayer fui al colegio, conversé con Kari todo el día y- dijo T.K desesperado.

Ahhh ya veo, así que tienes una amiguita.- dijo su mamá sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

NO, bueno… sí, pero ese no es el punto, mamá.- dijo T.K intentando hacer entender a su mamá

Hijo después hablamos de esto, ahora se me va a hacer tarde para llegar a mí trabajo, chao, ah por cierto tú desayuno ya está servido- dijo su mamá dándole un beso en su frente y saliendo de la casa.

Chao…- dijo T.K triste.- No entiendo… esto no tiene sentido.

T.K empezó a dirigirse a la cocina resignado.

Tengo que ver a mi hermano, tal vez él me pueda dar algunas respuestas- dijo T.K tomando rápidamente su leche y tragando su pan.- ¡¡Listo!!- T.K salió corriendo de la casa (se me salteó decir el momento en que se cambia la ropa, pero si se cambia)

Takeru salió rápidamente de su casa y ya estaba bajando las escaleras, pero cuando volteó…

-Auch!!! – gritó una niña la cuál se había chocado con T.K- ¡para la próxima ten más cuidado, quieres?!

¿Ahh? Esa voz la conozco.- dijo T.K viendo a la niña.- pero si eres…

Espero que les halla gustado, en el próximo capítulo diré con quien se chocó. Me dicen si les gustó porfa.

Chau!!! Atte: Gaby


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les djo el nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora.**

**

* * *

  
**

En el anterior capítulo:

_Takeru buscaba respuesta a todo lo sucedido, es que realmente nada tiene sentido; él cree que el único que le puede dar respuestas es su hermano asi que lo único que le queda es recurrir a él. Definitivamente algo que no esperaba era chocarse con esa misteriosa chica. ¿Quién será? ¡Descúbranlo en este nuevo capítulo!_

Continuando…

**Capítulo 2: "Misterios"**

-Auch!!! – gritó una niña la cuál se había chocado con T.K- ¡para la próxima ten más cuidado, quieres?!

¿Ahh? Esa voz la conozco.- dijo T.K viendo a la niña.- pero si eres…

Seguramente tú eres uno de los dueño de la casa.- dijo la chica nerviosa al verlo.- Por favor perdóname, no me lastimes.- dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Yolei… tú no eres así que te pasó. – dijo T.K triste, pero a la vez atónito.

¿Tú no eres uno de los dueños de la casa?- dijo Yolei mientras se secaba sus lágrimas; ella al igual que T.K se le veía años menor, aunque claro mayor que T.K, llevaba dos colas altas y un largo vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas color rojo.

No, yo no soy dueño de nada. Pero ¿qué paso con la Yolei que yo conocía?- dijo T.K aún observándola.

Discúlpame, pero no me acuerdo de ti niño.- dijo Yolei agachándose para poder observarlo bien.

Yolei… ¿tienes algo parecido a esto?- dijo T.K sacando su digivice.

No lo sé…- dijo la chica peli-morada al momento en que abría su mochila.- mira, si tengo uno- dijo ella sacando tímidamente el digivice de su mochila, pero éste no era como su otro digivice, este tenía otro color.

No puede ser posible.- dijo T.K al momento en que tomaba en sus manos aquel digivice negro.

¿Qué? Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir charlando contigo niño, si me ven ellos me lastimarán…- dijo ella al momento en que sus manos le temblaban e iva a volver a empezar su llanto.

Yolei… tranquilízate, ¿por que no eres como la Yolei que conocí?; una alegre chica que no le teme a nada…- dijo Takeru sorprendido.

Lo siento…- fue lo útimo que dijo ella antes de irse corriendo al momento en que lloraba.

¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo él preocupado con el digivice negro en sus manos- Mi edad se redujo increíblemente y nadie se da cuenta, de hecho es como si esto fuese de años anteriores, una de mis mejores amigas no es como en verdad es. ¿Qué es primero, mis amigos o yo?- Sin seguir reflexionándolo más Takeru se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la casa de la chica.

…Unos minutos después…

-Yolei un chico vino a buscarte.- dijo la madre de la chica de anteojos al momento en que abría la puerta de su cuarto y luego se retiraba dejando que el pequeño niño de ojos azules entrase.

-Vete!!- gritaba ella furiosa al momento en que le tiraba una de sus almohadas.

-¡Yolei ya basta!- gritó T.K agarrando la almohada que la chica le había tirado.

perdóname… es que no sé que hacer.- dijo ella llorando.- me encuentro sola en este problema, no sabes la crisis que estoy pasando en estos momentos…

Yolei…para eso están los amigos- dijo T.K al momento en que la tomaba de las manos y le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa de parte suya.

No te conozco pero… agradezco mucho tus palabras…- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, cuando su pecho empezó a brillar, iluminándose un color rojo.- Pero que está pasando.

El digivice negro que Takeru tenía en sus manos también empezó a brillar, poco a poco Yolei empezó a brillar completamente, y después todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué me pasó?- dijo Yolei viéndose de nuevo.

-No lo sé- T.K abrió sus manos y vió que el digivice de la chica era el mismo de siempre (obviamente el de la temporada 02).- ¡¡Yolei mira!!- dijo T.K sorprendido al ver el digivice-

-¿Cambió de color?- dijo ella tomando el digivice en sus manos.

-Si.- dijo T.k viendo el digvice completamente normal- Ahh!!! Es cierto me tengó que ir.- dijo Takeru al momento en que se apresuraba en salir de la casa.

-Espera, te acompañó- dijo Yolei ya en la puerta al lado de T.K.

No, lo mejor será que te quedes.- dijo T.K sonriéndole nerviosamente- hay cosas de lo que me debo encargar yo sólo.

Ayyy… y yo que quería ir para tener un poco de aventuras- dijo ella animadamente.

Al menos tú has vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.-

Bingo!!! Pero será mejor que te vallas que para lo que sea que vallas te informó que llegarás tarde.- dijo ella sonriendo maléficamente

Es cierto!!- dijo T.K dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por un brazo.

¡¡Espera!!- dijo ella gritando.

¿Qué pasa?..ah!!!!- dijo T.K nervioso al ver como los labios de la chica se acercaban a los labios de él, por suerte él reaccionó rápido y se separó de ella.

¿Qué intentabas hacer?-dij o T.K asqueado por el acto que iva a hacer "su amiga".

Bueno… está bien… parece que tú no serás al primer chico que besaré.- dijo ella un poco molesta pero después de unos segundos empezó a reírse.- ¿Te imaginas que hubiese pasado si te besaba? Ja, ja, ja. Qué bueno que no lo hice.

¿Que tú no lo hiciste? Yo fui el que se separó de ti.- dijo T.K mirando a Yolei, dejando a la chica seria.

Bueno, bueno… ya me voy!!!- T.K se fue corriendo, esta vez Yolei no lo detuvo, no podía perder más tiempo o al menos más de lo que había perdido; él era el único que podía solucionar este problema.

Cruzó la pista y siguió corriendo, las hojas de los árboles caían y era un ambiento muy recomfortante.

Yolei era prácticamente lo opuesto… me preguntó como será con los demás.-

Takeru se alegró un poco al lograr distinguir el edificio dónde vive su hermano, ingresó a éste y subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras. Una vez que ya había llegado al departamento, extrañamente la puerta se encontraba abierta, pero no lo pensó más e ingresó dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de su hermano.

Después de unos segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; su hermano mayor con la edad de 11 años tirado en la cama, destapado completamente, no se le podía ver la cara, ya que esta se encontraba tocando el suelo y para terminar un líquido rojo por la cama que lo primero que se piensa al ver "era sangre".

Hermano…- T.K no soportó más y se puso a llorar a mares, tenía ganas de acercársele, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que lo que pensaba era cierto, sus piernas le temblaban y el digivice de TK empezó a brillar, se logró escuchar una voz que provenía de éste.

-¿T.K- T.K?¿Estás allí?- la transmisión no era muy clara, apenas se podía escuchar algo.- ¡¡T.K tienes que buscas a Kari!!

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron completamente al escuchar aquella voz, enseguida se secó las lágrimas; a pesar de que no se escuchaba bien la voz pudo reconocer enseguida que la voz era de…

* * *

**Ja, ja ,ja!! Los dejo con la intriga, pueden ir sacando sus conclusiones. Perdón por la demora, ahora que ya empezaron las clases 8hace un mes en mi caso) no alcanza el tiempo para subir el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor entiéndame. Me dicen si les gustó, porfa me dejan reviews. Chau!!!**


	3. Venganza  cap3

**Me animé a subir el siguiente capítulo, me demoré mucho en actualizar porque mi máquina se malogró, realmente discúlpenme, agradezco a todos los lectores de mis historias. Esta va para ustedes! Al fin vacaciones, tendré más tiempo para actualizar más seguido, espero… Tal vez este capítulo les parezca extraño, pero de eso se trata la historia, tal vez también crean que se acerca el fin, pero este apenas es el comienzo… o al menos el comienzo de lo extraño…**

**Capítulo 3: "Venganza!"**

Hacia unos días en el Digimundo, 2 digimones malévolos planeaban su plan de dominar sobre todos los demás, por el momento no decían palabra alguna.

Era una habitación amplia, prácticamente vacía, el lugar se encontraba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba la gran habitación era, la tremenda pantalla que ocupaba todo una pared donde un digimon, veía fijamente esa pantalla; se trataba de Devimon, el digimon, tenía una apariencia tenebrosa, y a pesar de que había luchado contra los digielegidos, no tuvo las fuerzas para lograr derrotarlos, hubiese podido hacerlo, si es que ese pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio que aparentaba ser alguien débil no hubiese intervenido, sabía que el poder del portador de la esperanza era fuerte, pero no pensaba sería lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, sabía que podría derrotar a los otros, por lo que estaba algo confiado, no estaba en sus planes que ese pequeño niño desarrolle sus poderes en esa batalla.

Aún recordaba todo a la perfección, si ese digimon no hubiese evolucionado… se molestaba cada vez que recordaba ese momento, él niño parecía demasiado débil como para haberlo derrotado… había logrado sobrevivir apenas y todo este tiempo estaba ideando su plan para vengarse.

Amo Devimon ¿podría decirme cual es su plan para vengarse? Supongo que con mi apoyo mereceré una paga verdad?- dijo Demidevimon mirando con una gran sonrisa a Devimon.

-Cállate! Si sigues diciendo eso sabes la paga que recibirás- Devimon se volteó y miró con una sonrisa tenebrosa a Demidevimon, por lo que el pequeño digimon prefirió callarse.- Exactamente atacaremos dentro de una semana, esta vez me encargarñe de que muera…

¿Quién? – dijo Demidevimon mirándolo confundido- Planea vengarse de quién? Por favor, explíqueme señor, quiero ayudarlo en su venganza.

Ese pequeño digielegido, se llama Takeru, más conocido como TK-

¿Él? Ese niño miedoso, ¿no me diga que el fue quien lo mato?- Demidevimon estaba a punto de matarse de la risa, pero se dio cuenta como Devimon se volteó a verlo.

No volveré a perder contra ese niño… me voy a vengar aunque todavía no tenga la fuerza suficiente,-

¿Qué planea hacer?-

Voy a apoderarme de su cuerpo, y una vez que ya me halla apoderado de él será más fácil de derrotar a los demás.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Y cómo va a hacer eso?- dijo Demidevimon mirándolo confundido.

Si me apoderó de su cuerpo y finjo ser él, nadie será capaz de hacerme algún daño, no serían capaz de hacerle daño a su amigo.- dijo Devimon aún con esa sonrisa.

Sé las ventajas que puede tener en el cuerpo de ese chiquillo, pero digo, ¿cómo se va a apoderar de su cuerpo?-

En sus sueños…, si lo mato en sus sueños morirá en la vida real, en ese momento yo me apoderaré de su cuerpo. Yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo,esa noche será la más larga para ese joven.- dijo Devimon.

Pero amo, usted sabe que ese es su sueño, puede llamar a sus amigos cuando se dé cuenta que está en peligro, además ya han pasado varios años desde cuando él lo destruyó, ha crecido y es más fuerte.-

De eso me encargaré yo mismo, iré destruyendo a sus amigos de su sueño, si que él se dé cuenta, y respecto a su edad, será muy débil, tendrá la misma apariencia de cómo cuando me derrotó, pero esta vez estará sólo y destruiré a sus seres más queridos en sus sueños y luego, con su cuerpo destruiré a los demás digielegidos, uno por uno- Devimon sabía perfectamente lo que haría, ese plan lo tenía desde hace tiempo, lo derrotaría a TK con el cuerpo de niño pequeño pero luego, se apoderaría de su cuerpo de actualmente.

Me parece una excelente idea amo! Yo lo apoyaré en todo momento!dominaremos el mundo!, perdón quiero decir dominará el mundo y yo seré su fiel sirviente- dijo Demidevimon inclinándose ante Devimon. Después de esto se dio cuenta que nuevamente su "amo" se encontraba viendo la gran pantalla, alli se podía observar la figura de dos adolescentes que conversaban muy animadamente.

En el cuerpo de ese chico, seré capaz de vencer a otra emblema muy fuerte… el de la luz; tendré en mi poder los dos emblemas que son distintos y complementarios. Lograré apoderarme del mundo!- luego de esto continuó viendo la pantalla.

….

En esa gran pantalla, se podía observar a dos chicos que conversaban muy animadamente. Uno era Takeru, ya había crecido mucho con el paso del tiempo, se encontraba al lado de Kari, ella, también había crecido mucho y tenía 11 años al igual que él.

Oye… me atrasé copiando lo de matemáticas, ¿podría prestarme tú cuaderno?, te lo devolveré el día de tú cumpleaños, te lo prometo.- dijo Kari mirando a TK.

Claro, - dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y Kari, también hizo lo mismo, a simple vista no podía verse ese cuaderno, por lo que Kari empezó a preguntarle molesta si le había prestado a Catalina.

Claro que no, sólo le he prestado mi cuaderno una vez, no exageres tanto.- dijo Takeru aún buscando en su mochila.

Si claro, ¿no me estarás mintiendo verdad?- dijo Kari mirándolo molesta. TK apartó la vista de la mochila un momento para verla a ella.

¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido? - dijo TK mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

No… pero ¡puedes estar haciéndolo por ella!- dijo Kari cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Es increíble hasta donde pueden llegar tús absurdos celos.- dijo TK reanudando nuevamente su búsqueda del cuaderno.

¡¿Celos, yo? Jamás!- dijo Kari aparentado estar molesta.

Vamos, no te molestes.. lo digo de broma, es que pareciera que estuvieses celosa, desde que Catalina está en nuestro colegio, te paras molestando por tonterías de celos.- dijo TK riendo u poco.

No son celos! Sólo que… ella no me agrada-

¿Por qué te hizo algo?, es buena. – dijo Tk mirándola.

Ves! Otra vez, siempre te la pasas defendiéndola.!- dijo kari nuevamente furiosa.

Ves, otra vez tú y tus absurdos celos!- dijo Tk nuevamente viéndola.- la última vez que te molestaste con ella, fue esa vez que me presto su borrador y me sonrió luego de eso.

Es que acaso no te das cuenta! Te está coqueteando! Me pudiste pedir prestado borrador a mí, estoy a tú costado!- dijo Kari molesta.

Pero ella está delante de mí, no quería interrumpirte en tú examen-

Bueno…

¿Por qué te molestas tanto, tú sabes que tú eres mi mejor amiga?-

Si… tú mejor amiga… - dijo Kari en un suspiro, Tk alzó la mirada para poder verla.

¿Qué te sucede?-

¿Ah? ¡Nada!- dijo ella sonrojada-, TK se levantó con el cuaderno recientemente encontrado en su mochila y se le entregó- Gracias.

DE nada, ah es cierto.- TK se le acercó sorpresivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que ella se puso roja como un tomate.

¿Po-por-qué-fu-e e-eso?- dijo ella nerviosa.

Seguramente, también estabas celosa porque a ella le besé en la mejilla en mi viaje a Francia.- dijo él sonriéndole.

¡Es cierto!, tú la besaste!- dijo ella nuevamente molesta.

Pero a ti ya te besé 2 veces en la mejilla y a ella fue 1, uno en tú cumpleaños y otro está vez –

Es cierto… pensaba que ese era un sueño..- dijo esto último con una voz diminuta.

¿Qué?-

Nada! Fue algo sin importancia.- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.- Por cierto, tú cumpleaños es la próxima semana, te haré un video dedicado a ti, estoy aprendiendo a usar un programa para hacer un video con fotos y efectos! Te haré un video dedicado para ti por tú cumpleaños!-

¿De verdad? Estoy seguro de que me encantará?- dijo él sonriéndole.

Luego de esto los dos adolescentes continuaron caminando tranquilamente y conversaban animadamente de mil cosas, a pesar de que a veces discutían no podían soportar vivir sin hablarse, solucionaban sus problemas rápidamente, sino era ella quien pedía perdón era él, y si no era él quien pedía perdón, era ella, quien lo hacía. Kari amaba a TK desde ya hace tiempo por lo que frecuentemente tenía unos grandes celos cuando él hablaba con Catalina, es que también era muy obvio que a ella le gustaba él y no lo soportaba; no perdería ante una chica como ella y lo peor era que TK era muy ciego como para darse cuenta de eso. Pronto, le diría a TK sus sentimientos, pero no ahora.

El día era tranquilo para ellos dos, lo que no sabían era que se encontraban siendo observados en ese mismo momento por Devimon.

Perfecto, la digielegida de la Luz ama al de la esperanza, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé…- dijo él empezando a reírse a carcajadas, pero no eran de risa, era de Malicia. Pronto empezaría atacando.

**Hola! Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, no sé si les halla parecido interesante, pero esto ya estaba planeado desde un principio, solo que se me atrasó un poco. Se supone que esto pasó días antes, días antes de su cumpleaños, no sé olviden que es el cumpleaños de TK, en el anterior capítulo TK ya está soñando, es por eso de la edad, el próximo capítulo tratará un poco de él pero principalmente será de Kari y de cómo ella está pasando esos momentos. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Chau! Ah y gracias por sus comentarios, esta vez si aclararé lo que le pasaba a TK. Ja,ja, se que los sigo dejando con la intriga. Perdon., bueno, chau!**


	4. No pierdas tu luz, Hikari Yagami, cap4

**Hola! Nuevamente aquí está la gran fan del Takari al igual que muchos de ustedes. Eh… bueno, sé que hay nuevos lectores del Takari, porque recuerdo que cuando empecé a escribir este fic habían otros lectores. Que bueno que el takari esté en los pensamientos de más personas. Yeah! Por ejemplo están: Paolamendoza, Aussy-chan, entre otros. Espero que les guste. Te lo dedico a ti, Takerufang, espero que puedas leértelo, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Bueno, los dejo para que lean.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "No pierdas tu luz, Hikari Yagami"**

Empecé a abrir mis ojos aún con el sueño que se apoderaba de mí, aún recuerdo lo que pasó hace dos días no he podido dormir con lo el hecho de solo recordar ese día, Tai puede llegar a ser tan problemático… cuando han visto que un hermano mayor tiene un… me avergüenza decirlo…eh… problema intestinal y justo cuando estábamos conversando con nuestros abuelos… lo sé, son nuestros abuelos, pero aún así no le quita lo vergonzoso a la escena.

….*Flash Back*…..

Me encontraba arreglándome frente al amplio espejo, toda esta semana habíamos estado planeando la visita a la casa de la abuela. Me había puesto un bello vestido de color rosa que llegaba casi hasta la altura de mis rodillas, era apenas un poco más corto, me lo había comprado la semana pasada precisamente para esta fecha… bueno, eso le dije a mi mamá, en realidad me lo compré para ir con este vestido al cumpleaños de Takeru… Eh… ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah, cierto! Como siempre, me había dejado el cabello suelto. Creo que me vestiré igual para el cumpleaños de TK, jaja, no me había percatado que este vestido en conjunto con los zapatos que me regaló Mimi quedaba tan bien.

-Hija pareces una princesa.- dijo mi mamá entrando a la habitación, yo le sonreí dulcemente y ella me correspondió.- Bueno, ya que estás lista, mejor sal de una vez. Tus abuelos te están esperando sentados en la mesa.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya salgo.- vi como mi mamá se alejaba hacia donde los demás seguramente, tras darme una última mirada en el espejo, salí a saludar a mis queridos abuelos.-

-Como has crecido mi niña.- dijo mi abuela sonriéndome y dándome un cálido abrazo el cual correspondí gustosamente.-

-Mírate Kari, mi nieta es toda una belleza.- esta vez el que hablaba era mi abuelo. Pude ver como mi mamá charlaba con mi papá y Tai se encontraba sentado apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos completamente aburrido, creo que no es su estilo estar sentado.

-Seguramente luego quiere impresionar a TK.- dijo Tai con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso no es cierto.- sentía como mi cara empezaba a ponerse roja de la vergüenza, desde que Tai sabe que me gusta TK todo ha sido más problemático. Aunque en esta ocasión no quiero impresionar a Takeru.

- No mientas Kari, si que quieres impresionarlo, jeje.- Tai había empezado a reírse.

-Y si quiere impresionarlo eso que importa.- mi mamá había intervenido en la conversación.

-pe-pero mamá! No quiero impresionarlo…- dije casi en un susurro.

-Tai, tu también quieres impresionar a Sora, así que no te hagas el santito.- levanté la mirada para ver a mi hermano. Está vez era él el que se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza.

Luego continuamos hablando de un par de cosas, todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, yo me encontraba sentada al lado de Tai. Los platos ya estaban servidos sobre la mesa y todos ya habíamos empezado a probar la deliciosa comida acompañados de un gran silencio que no incomodaba a nadie. Hasta que Tai me susurró algo en el oído que por suerte nadie más escuchó.

-Oye Kari…- dijo Tai silenciosamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- le respondí intentando no ser tan obvia, apenas dirigí mi mirada hacia él, me sorprendí al ver en su cara una expresión de molestia.- …¿Qué te sucede?...

-La comida me ha hecho mal…-dijo abrazando su estómago, oh no…que Taichi esté así solo significa malas cosas. ¡Tengo que sacarlo de aquí antes que bombardee la habitación! Enseguida intenté formular algún plan en mi cabeza, hasta que se me ocurrió… algo ridículo, pero se me ocurrió.

-¡He estado tomando clases de literatura!- me levanté enseguida de la mesa atrayendo la mirada de todos, le hice una pequeña señal a Tai para que se valla cuidadosamente sin que los demás lo vean.

-Eso está muy bien cariño, y dime se te ha ocurrido alguna historia.- dijo mi abuela tiernamente. Una historia… piensa Kari… una historia… ¡vamos! Takeru te ha contado miles de historias, acuérdate de una… porque nunca le hacía caso… porque siempre solo me quedaba hipnotizada observándolo… y ahora que invento… - ¿Kari?

-Si, si tengo una historia.-

-Fabuloso, y de que trata.-

-Trata de una chica… y … ella… se enamora de su mejor amigo. Luego, intenta decírselo, pero … no encuentran el momento adecuado, ojala que pronto ella puede decírselo, aunque los nervios de no ser correspondida la perturban todos los días. Su mirada… su sonrisa… han vivido tantas cosas juntos que al fin se ha dado cuenta de que lo necesita, lo ama…- no se me ocurrió otra idea que mi propia vida amorosa, todos se me quedaron observándome dulcemente… ¿se habrán dado cuenta?...oh no, creo que fui muy obvia.

-Yo creo que él también la ama, la chica no debería estar nerviosa, si el no le corresponde, solo significaría que lo mejor era que sigan como amigos… solo eso. Aunque creo que hay más posibilidad en que le corresponda, ya que después de todo ella es una chica muy tierna y dulce. – dijo mi abuela tomándome de las manos suavemente.

-Gracias.- yo le sonreí, oh no… me acabo de delatar.- ¡No me refiero a mi, me refiero a la chica de mi historia!

-Yo también me refiero a la chica de tú historia, en ningún momento dije que me refería a ti Kari.- dijo ella observándome, ahora si que lo arruiné todo. Tai se sentó en su sitio más relajado, bueno, al menos los demás no se dieron cuenta de la urgencia de Tai. – Tai, ¿ya estás mejor del estómago?

Si, no te preocupes abuelita.- mi cara empezó a tomar nuevamente un rojo intenso, o sea que todo fue… ¡en vano! … por Kami-sama… ahora si que lo arruiné…

…..*Fin del Flash Back*….

Aunque bueno, de todas maneras, como buena hermana menor que soy tenía que ayudar a mi hermano y loo hice…¿o es al revés?... eso que importa, ayude a mi hermano y estoy feliz por eso. ¿QUÉ? ¡Las diez de la mañana! No me lo perdono, y yo que me había prometido saludar a Takeru temprano.

Bueno, mejor me levantó, me cambió luego de darme una refrescante ducha, tomó mi desayuno y voy rápidamente a la casa de mi _mejor amigo._

…..luego de unos minutos….

- -Listo, mamá ya me voy.- dije llevando algunos platos sobre la mesa.-

- -Está bien Kari, ¿pero que te tiene tan feliz?- era obvio que mi mamá se percataría de ello.

- -Hoy es el cumpleaños de TK mamá.- mi mamá me sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿te vas a pasar todo el día allí?-

- Si, Tai va a ir después mamá.- agarré delicadamente el regalo entre mis manos, sé que este regalo le gustará.- Bueno, ya me voy.- escuché como mi mamá se despidió de mi y yo fui corriendo a la casa de TK, mientras pase más tiempo con él mejor; recuerdo que antes cuando sentía ese cosquilleó en mi estómago al estar a su lado pensaba que era normal, pero cuando Catalina entró al colegio fue el colmo, se nota que se muere por él, y bueno… takeru no es nada mío, pero… ya saben, creo que ponerme celosa me hizo dar cuenta de que lo quiero … y más que a un simple mejor amigo… ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué la puerta de su casa está abierta?

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- que extraño… no hay respuesta.- ¿Tk? ¿Señora Natsuko? – entró al departamento sin hacer ruido, que extraño… tal vez han salido… - ¡TK! – corro al lado de Tk, él se encontraba recostado en la cama, está que suda mucho… tal vez está con fiebre. - ¡Estás con fiebre TK! – creo que él no me escucha, su temperatura está muy alta, y sus mejillas han tomado un rojo intenso. ¿Qué hago?

-…Kari…- le oigo decir y lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, está ardiendo… estoy segura que Tai hubiese pensado mal en estos momentos jeje. ¡Concéntrate Kari! – Kari…

- Tranquilízate TK, todo estará bien.- lo miró tiernamente, aunque él no pueda verme, sigue con los ojos cerrados. Por impulso y no sé como tuve el valor, de ir acercándome lentamente, más cerca… puede sentir su respiración agitada, sus labios…mis labios…están empezando a rozarse suavemente.

¡Hikari! – un grito proveniente de afuera de la habitación, hace que enseguida me separe del rostro de TK.

Continuará….

* * *

**Hola! Esta es la actualización de mi fic que parecía abandonado… pero NO! No está abandonado, bueno, espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen reviews, se los agradecería mucho. Chao!**

**Que reine el Takari! **


	5. ¿Qué sucede?

**Jeje, aquí yo con la conti, espero que les guste, Y porfa esta vez si dejen reviews. **

**Disclaimer: La serie Digimon es única propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "¿Qué rayos pasa?"**

-¡Hikari! – un grito proveniente de afuera de la habitación, hace que enseguida me separe del rostro de TK.

-Señora Natsuko.- me levanté del suelo.- Takeru está muy enfermo, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Ha traído algún médico?

-He estado buscando desesperada toda esta mañana a algún doctor pero no hay remedio, no sé que hacer… la fiebre le aumenta y no se le baja, he intentado despertarlo pero nada, parece que la fiebre lo tiene muy cansado, estoy muy preocupada Hikari.- Natsuko se encontraba al borde del llanto, Kari se le acercó y le abrazó tiernamente.

-No servirá de nada llorar en estos momentos, Takeru necesita de nuestra ayuda y…-

-Él no ha dejado de pronunciar los nombres de todos ustedes… estuvo diciendo algo sobre Yolei… nuestra vecina y luego algo sobre Matt… no sé lo que le pasa y ahora, ahora está diciendo tu nombre…- Kari bajó la mirada tristemente.- Sé que él necesita únicamente de la ayuda de ustedes pero… ni yo sé como pedirte ayuda, ni siquiera sé que hacer para que se recupere.

-Y justo en el día de su cumpleaños…- dijo Kari mirando nuevamente a Tk.- ¿Qué le dijo Tk de Yolei?

-No es momento para estar celosa Hika…-

-¡No estoy celosa!- gritó Kari completamente roja.- Solo quiero saber. Solo eso.- dijo Kari regresando nuevamente a la seriedad.

-Dijo algo con que no era la misma, no lo sé…como si ella estuviera en problemas…- dijo pensativa la madre de TK. Kari puso una cara de sorpresa.

-Tendrá que disculparme un momento, dentro de un rato regreso, cuide bien a Takeru. Vigile bien cada uno de sus movimientos y escuche atentamente todo lo que dice.- dijo Kari corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Está bien pero…¿a dónde vas?- dijo la señora interesada por el simple hecho de ver como la mejor "amiga" de su hijo salía rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡A la casa de Yolei!- fue lo último que logró escuchar Natsuko, porque luego de eso, Kari ya se había salido corriendo del lugar.

-..Kari….- dijo Tk moviéndose en la cama de un lado para otro.

-Tk..¿Tk estás bien?- dijo la señora arrodillándose al costado de su hijo mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano. Miró con preocupación a su hijo…lo único que le quedaba ahora era confiar profundamente en que Hikari yagai encontraría la solución a el problema… eso esperaba.

-*..-*Minutos después*-*-

-¡Yolei abre la puerta!- el fuerte grito de la portadora de la luz pareció no haber sido escuchado, empezó a tocar con más y más desesperación, pero no había respuesta alguno-..Yolei…- dijo Kari bajando la mirada y apoyando su frente sobre la puerta de su mejor amiga de anteojos, dejó de apoyarse y giró para regresar nuevamente a la casa de TK, pero justo cuando ya se estaba alejando escuchó como la puerta se abrió y pudo divisar como de allí salió la madre de Yolei.

-¿Kari?- dijo llamando a la mencionada, Kari se giró enseguida y vio a la señora parada en el marco de la puerta.-

-Señora, ¿se encuentra Yolei?- dijo Kari acercándose presurosamente a la señora y parándose delante de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Si, si está pero…- la señora miró un tanto preocupada hacia un costado mientras que con su mano empezó a sobar el codo opuesto en señal de preocupación.

-¡¿Le pasó algo?- dijo Kari preocupadísima. La madre de Yolei se movió a un costado permitiendo a Kari ingresar a la casa, Kari entendió eso e ingresó rápidamente. Sus bellos ojos cafés miraban con desesperación para ambos lados.

-…Ella está en su habitación…- Kari la miró por unos momentos e ingresó corriendo a la habitación de su amiga pelimorada. Paró en seco al verla recostada sobre su cama. Escuchó como los lentos pasos de la señora de la casa fueron acercándose.- … ella se desmayó…

-Pero… ¿está bien no?- dijo Kari esperando recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de la señora de la casa.

-Llamé al doctor y me dijo que todo estaba perfectamente bien, no sabemos la razón de su desmayo…- exclamó seriamente ella, Kari bajó la mirada y luego vio a su amiga. Los ojos de Yolei se fueron abriendo lentamente y luego se sentó instantáneamente con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué me pasó?- dijo Yolei presionando su puño fuertemente, se notaba la desesperación que pasaba en ese momento.

-Te desmayaste, ¿estás mejor no?- dijo la madre de esta mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que no fue correspondida, cosa que preocupó a su madre a y a Kari.

-Yo…Yolei…¿te pasa algo?-

-¡Claro que me pasa algo! ¡Takeru está en peligro y no pude hacer nada!- Yolei se levantó desesperada de la cama.

-Yolei no puedes levantarte.- dijo su madre acercándose a esta preocupada.

-¡Kari ¿dónde está Tk?- gritó Yolei.

-Él está muy enfermo… por eso mismo vine aquí, él estuvo pronunciando tu nombre y….- Kari no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yolei la había jalado de la mano sacándola de la casa.

-¡Yolei!- se escuchó el fuerte grito de su madre.

-¡Ya regreso!- fue lo único que pronunció la pelimorada antes de salir de la casa, se pararon fuera de la casa de Tk esperando a que alguien les abriese.

-Yolei, ¿me vas a explicar que está pasando?- dijo una preocupada Kari.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo, luego te explico, - la puerta se abrió – señora necesitamos ver a TK.

-Claro, pasen… yo necesito salir un rato a comprar más medicina, por favor cuiden a mi hijo.-

-¡Hai!- y así las dos jovencitas se adentraron en la casa, mientras la señora salía. Entraron a la habitación de Tk. Yolei se arrodilló al costado de este y lo tomó presionándole fuertemente la mano.

-Kari, Kari…- dijo él quien apretó fuertemente la mano de Yolei.

-Yolei… ¿qué le sucede? ¡Explícame de una buena vez que le está pasando por Kami-sama!- dijo Kari furiosa presionando fuertemente sus puños en señal de preocupación.

-Kari ahora no tenemos…-

-¡Yolei!- regañó fuertemente Kari. Yolei bajó lentamente su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Yo… estuve con Takeru hace un momento.- dijo ella seriamente.

-¿Ehh?- Kari abrió sus ojos de par en par sin entender lo que su amiga le quería decir.

-Él me ayudó a salir de ese lugar… de no haber sido por él… tal vez yo…- la voz de Yolei se escuchaba entrecortada.

-Yolei no te entiendo, como te va a ayudar si ha estado todo el día recostado en la cama.-

-En el sueño, el me ayudó a despertar, todos estamos encerrados por Devimon.-

-¿Todos?-

-Si, si él nos ataca en ese momento que estamos indefensos, nosotros…- Yolei nuevamente bajó la mirada.- … moriremos…

Continuará…..

* * *

**Hmp…espero que les halla gustado, onegai dejen reviews!**

**Discupen por demorarme en actualizar, gomen, gomen. Pero aquí les traje la conti! Jeje, bueno, bye!**

**Cuídense.**


End file.
